My Spanish Pain
by SeriousSavage
Summary: Living with Silver had never been easy. Living without him, however, was significantly harder. When Riah allows him to drag her to some unknown location for a vacation, she finds finds herself alone, in Middle Earth, and lacking antidepressants. What's worse is it seems that canon would not be canon without her. T for violence and mention of self-harm/suicide.


**Quick Author's Note before we get this started:** A lot of Spanish is spoken throughout the story, so you will be expected to know basic Spanish/pick it up as we go along. Translations will be in parenthesis next to new phrases, but frequently used ones won't have them.

Also, these two (Riah and Silver) have been running through my head for almost a year now, so if something doesn't make sense, just ask and I'll explain.

**Chapter 1**

I stared at the calender, counting down the days.  
_3 days. Wednesday. It's Wednesday. _

I took a deep breath and called down the hall, "_Silver! Ven aca!_" (Come here!)

"_Que_?" He shouted back, obviously disinterested. (What?)

"_VEN_ _ACA_!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to agitate him.

I could hear him groan before grudgingly coming into the kitchen. It was a Sunday, meaning the small Spanish clinic that we both worked at was closed and we were free to terrorize each other.

"What do you want?" He half sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I shrugged him away. "It's almost our anniversary."

"Anniversary of _what_?" He choked, sounding worried that he had missed something in our relationship.

"Of, you know..us."

"_No estamos de novios_," he spoke nonchalantly. (We aren't dating.)

I watched as he went to the table and grabbed a handful of grapes. I took a deep breath and glanced out the window above the sink. In the courtyard, his siblings Marco y Dolores were playing some _fútbol. _I watched them kick the ball into the bushes before turning back to Silver with a roll of my eyes.

"Of course not, and it will never happen so don't get your hopes up. I was just saying that it's been nearly four years since we met."

"Oh, _sí_," he said with an impish grin. "I still remember it like _si fuera ayer_." (It was yesterday)

I groaned and hoisted myself up onto the counter. "Not this again."

"_¿Qué estás dos amantes hablando?_" Silver's father, Rico, asked as he walked into the kitchen. (What are you two lovers talking about?)

I rolled my eyes with a smile and greeted him.

"I was just telling Riah how she stumbled into the clinic like a lost little puppy, Papá," Silver replied, throwing me his best pouty face.

I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him, laughing. He easily caught it and placed it gently on the table.

Papá Rico planted a kiss on my cheek and poured himself a tall glass of water from the faucet. "_No te ves una perrita, cariño_." (You don't look like a puppy, darling)

"Silver, we should do something," I started again.

"We are doing something," he replied, only half listening to me.

_Great. I'm being upstaged by grapes. _

"You know what I mean. We should go somewhere for our anniversary. Somewhere special."

He cocked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between his father and me.

"You didn't put her up to this, did you?"

Rico put his hands up in the air. "I had no part in this, _mi hijo_." (My son)

We both watched him leave the kitchen before launching ourselves into a silent argument. After a long moment of eyebrow scrunching, I won.

"Fine." He said sharply, upset that his lost. "You want to go meet Michelangelo and ask him his secret to art-full success?"

"Really, Silver? It's been four years. You should know by now that I'm not that sentimental."

"Oh? What do you have in mind then?"

"How about we find whoever built that banjo of yours and beat him with it?" I said sarcastically, annoyed by his patronizing tone.

"It's a _guitarra_!"He corrected me, semi-annoyed. (Guitar)

I hopped off the counter and joined his grape-eating _fiesta. _

"Fine, fine. _Tú ganas_. Where do you want to go?"He sighed in defeat, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. (You win)

I smiled. "How about ancient Greece?" Hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the excited tone out of my voice.

"What do you think I am?! Un viajero del tiempo?" He half shouted, teasing me. (A time traveler?)

I scoffed. "Pretty sure you are, Silver."

"Pray tell, Riah. How did you come to this conclusion?"

"London in the early 1900s. Jamestown, 1607. Need I go on?"

He put his hands up in defeat, laughing, "I'll make you a deal. If you can learn enough Latin by then to get by, then we'll go."

"I'll hold you to that."

**Boop be Doop. **So, by now you should know that Silver is a time traveler, Riah is his best friend, and they're planning a trip for their 4th Anniversary of knowing each other. Because friendship is as far as their relationship will go.

**To my Readers of Hooded Angel, if there are any left: **_Um, hi. I love you guys, but HA needs a SERIOUS rewrite. So, until then, please enjoy this intermission (because I have commitment issues.) _


End file.
